Lost And Forgotten
Lost And Forgotten is the third episode of Power Rangers Rescue Force. Sypnosis The rangers are warned that the train will not wait for them by any means. When Nancy is lost and left behind, there is nothing she can do but face a newly created monster, Chain Shadow, all by herself. Story The next day after the 2nd episode , the rangers are warned about how the train, despite being friendly to all citizen passengers, will not wait for them. The rangers are then let off the train to hang out together for a while, but Nancy thought there was enough time to film herself dancing to her favorite song, "Flying Get". However, after practicing and filming. She went to see the rangers again, but she could not find them. It was after dark, and she forgot about how the train does not wait for passengers. Scared for her life, she then sees the Shadow Train come by. Nancy hides inside a mail box and finds that the monster is not familiar in anyway possible. his name was Chain Shadow. She heard Chain Shadow say, "Once you accept it, you will agree to die", suggesting that if she is caught, she will die. Nancy is scared of death, and she doesn't like it when it's by murder. She peeks out again, and sees that he brought a coffin too. There was nothing she can do but fight, thinking that the train will never come back to her ever again. "Hey! I'm right here!" she yelled, trying not to let her tears show. "I may have forgotten my train, but that does not mean that I can't use my powers one last time!" Nancy then uses her imagination powers to transform, and it works as she zooms on, defeating the batch of Spies with ease. However, she comes up short when she is chained and thrown into Chain Shadow's coffin. Now that she is locked inside, she is very scared that she may be chained up in there for the rest of her life. The rangers soon find that Nancy is gone. With major concerns, Joel rushes to the conductor and demands that they retrieve Nancy, but he is told back that it's a train, not a taxi cab. He comes back to the rangers with sadness and stress. "Oh no..... who knows if Nancy could be lost, hurt, or even dead!!" He sheds tears while Hunter tries to comfort him, "Now, now, Joel, she may be gone in vision, but she will always stay with you by heart. No matter what, even if she ends up dead..... nothing will ever break your bond.", he told him. "I know....", Joel replied back, "...but ever since I met her, and I was 14, she was 12, she was like a sister to me. She was the first friend I have ever made here! I can't imagine to let her go. It's just too much pain!" Kara tried to comfort Joel as well. "I know it will be very hard for you, but don't worry. You have us two as well and altogether, we can free her." Joel wipes his tears away as the signal goes off that Chain Shadow is capturing other kids. The rangers are ready for their second battle. The rangers are battling from left to right. Theo uses his blaster to get rid of some Spies. Meanwhile, Joel, Kara, and Hunter use their swords to take out the Spies. Chain Shadow then chains up 3 more kids, but not until Kara, Theo, and Hunter break the kids free. Meanwhile in the coffin, another kid, seemingly 11, is captured as well. When the young child could see that there is no way of getting out, she begins to cry. Nancy comes towards her and sits next to her. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" Replying the best she could out of her breath, "I wish there was someone who would love me..." Nancy, in complete shock, asks, "What do you mean, "someone would love you"? Everyone has at least someone that loves them back." The girl tries to reply. "My fa..." Her answer is cut short when Joel enters the coffin and tries to break Nancy free. She refuses the offer and asks him to gather the upset child and stand back. She uses her imagination powers once more, and performs her "Ultimate Girl!" attack and punches the eye of the coffin, breaking all 3 of them free. Before the child could continue talking, Joel told her to run for her own safety. Nancy continues the battle own her own, and she gets the upperhand. During the fight, Joel remembered the time when Nancy was seen dancing, and he found it cute. They talked to each other and they became best friends a few days later. However, when she was getting ready to preform a new move ("Rolling Girl"), Chain Shadow sought another oppertunity to chain her up. In the knick of time, Hunter and Kara cut the chains, Theo attacks the monster, and Joel pushes her out of the way, landing both of them into a pool. Holding their breaths they swim upwards for air. Their helmets vanish as they finally get some air to breathe. "Wow, thank you very much... but... how come I seem to remember you from such a long time ago?" she asks. Joel smiles as he gives his reply, "That is because we have met before.... do you regconize me?" Nancy looks back and remembers that she was dancing at age 12, and that Joel found it amazing and cute. They talked with each other for a while and became friends. Finally regconizing that they were and always will be best friends, they hug and help each other out of the water. To end the battle, they switch powers and chain the monster instead, they switch back and hit their final attacks, finishing Chain Shadow off. After Chain Shadow's defeat, Nancy and Joel hug once more and are congratulated on the victory. The train stops by, and this time, Nancy made sure to get on at the right time. WHO WILL THE RANGERS BATTLE NEXT? FIND OUT NEXT EPISODE! Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Rescue Force